The Covenant 2 There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do
by Abby726
Summary: Think the Covenant has solved all the mysteries of their past?Think again. A new teacher,who turns out to be from the core of their past,an old boyfriend,who could mess up everything between Sarah and Caleb and an ancient secret.Sorry about the wait!
1. The Relationship

There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do

_A Sequel to the Covenant_

Prologue

Back in 1692 Ipswich Massachusetts, a group of five families with mysterious powers formed a covenant of silence. One who just wanted more power was banished and then caught killed. In present day, the descendants of the covenant are all gorgeous pre-school boys at the elite Spenser Academy. There's Caleb, the leader who tries to make the others realize the bad that comes with the powers, Pogue, the mediator, Reid, the bad-boy trouble maker, and Tyler, the happy-go lucky follower. At the beginning of their senior year of high school at Spenser Academy there are two new students: Sarah Wenham, a beautiful and smart young girl who got a scholarship to Spenser from Boston public school and had sparks flying when she met Caleb, and Chase Collins, who quickly befriended the gang. But after a series of mysterious events, it was soon realized Chase had the same powers as the Covenant, and was really the descendant of the fifth family, who wanted Caleb's powers, threatening to kill Sarah, the covenant, and the families. Caleb was able to defeat him, but his body was never found.

Chapter One – **_The Relationship_**

Sarah Wenham couldn't help but stare at the beautiful scenery and she walked through the Spenser campus, her light blonde hair twirling in the brisk October wind. The campus was being showered with crisp golden leaves, gently twirling to the ground and into overflowing piles of fragile bronze, orange, and burgundy leaves that could make even the most serious old man want to jump into, just to here the sudden crunch they'd make. Aligning the cold blue sky was clouds blushed a deep salmon from the early setting sun. Against this beautiful background were the sturdy, grey stone buildings of Spenser, with teenagers wandering about, their eyes either glued to their Sidekicks as the IMed away or busily gossiping to their friends, excited for all the upcoming parties this month. The trees were each still full with leaves, still green and lush on the bottom, then slowly rising and blending into pale yellows, amber oranges, and terra-cotta browns. Times like these reminded her how much she loved the school.

"Sarah!" she heard a deep voice call from across the courtyard.

She spun around to see a tall boy walking towards her. He had dark brown hair which was slightly spiked up, a sturdy face with the two most gorgeous brown, with a sparkle of joy. He was wearing his Spenser uniform, though made it look like he was modeling for Armani. A first look at him pretty much showed that he was a serious and studious kind of guy, but with that smile that grew across his face every time he saw her, a smile so surprising and special; it made her weak at the knees. He was Caleb Danvers: her boyfriend.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, as he wrapped his arm around her. "So are you excited for Laura's party to night?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "Not really."

She raised one eyebrow with a giggle, "Well _I know_ we are going to have fun anyways!"

"But I can't wait for the special night I planned for us for your birthday," he said, and then playfully whispered in her ear, "but I can't tell."

"I'm excited," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So did you hear? We are getting a new AP History teacher; the Dean finally realized Mr. Colton _was _drinking on the job."

"No, I didn't here about that, I mean about the new teacher, we _all_ knew that Colton spiked his coffee."

"Divorce does strange things to people," joked Sarah. "I mean before that he was a pretty good teacher, hard, but good. I wonder what the new guy will be like. Whatever he is, we know he can't be as bad as the last new guy."

Caleb was still a little sensitive on that subject: Chase Collins. It had been a month since he had fought Chase at the Putnam Barn, and by fully ascending his powers and gaining the ones of his father, he managed to defeat the power hungry villain, but it still scared him how his body was never found and that he could still be out there.


	2. The Life of the Party

Chapter Two-**_ The Life of the Party_**

"Come on Reid! Move your ass, we're gonna be late!" yelled Tyler from the door of their dorm room.

"Chill, haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Reid replied from the bathroom, as he placed a black ski cap over his sleek blonde hair and slipped his black finger-cut off gloves on.

"Just come on!" groaned Tyler. His light brown hair was gelled up and he wore a black jacket over a slightly unbuttoned Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. Very prep-school boy.

"I'm here, I'm here," Reid said, ripping the car keys out of Tyler's hand and walking straight out the door. "And _I'm_ driving."

"But it's _my_ car!" Tyler yelled after him, and with a sigh, ran down the hallway to catch up with him.

------------------------------------------------

Music blared from Laura Steven's parent's summer mansion, one of the only ones in the small town of Ipswich as Reid and Tyler drove up and stepped out of the car, heading to the front doors. Reid casually swung the doors open, revealing a room jam-packed with seniors, table dancing, hooking up, and filling up on alcohol as typical prep-school students do. T he girls were all dressed in ultra low-cut shirts and ultra-mini skirts from Dior and D&G, grinding up against all the guys.

"Man, does this party need some life," yawned Reid; Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Look there's Sarah and Caleb," Tyler said pointing to a couple talking on one of the coaches.

Reid looked over to see a girl with soft blonde ringlets framing her porcelain face and with clear blue eyes. She wore a dark purple silk halter top and a pair of dark Rock and Republic jeans that her roommate and Pogue's girlfriend, Kate, had got her. Why did Caleb always get the girl?

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, I'm gonna get a drink," he said, turning around to walk over to the bar.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. There, calming sitting by the bar, chatting away into her cell phone was a slender, tan girl with sleek black hair framing her perfect face. She had a small button-nose and piercing blue eyes, filled with a burst of different shades. He lips were stained with dark red lipstick and she wore a short, tight turquoise silk dress over those weird black cutoff tights girls had started to wear. _Leggings!_

She laughed into the phone and with a "See you soon," flipped it off and stuffed it into her gold clutch. Reid coolly walked over to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked smoothly, in a slightly humorous way, leaning against the bar and gazing into her eyes.

"We're at a party, the drinks are free," she said, giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh, uh… I mean," he rambled on, trying to collect himself. He wasn't that good with girls.

She turned away and yelled, "Cami! Over here!" and turned back to him and said, "Nice meeting you, got to go!"

It was then Reid decided that night he decided he would stop making such a fool of himself and actually get the girl… for once!

He watched as she went over, kissed the girl dressed in a Miss Sixty burnt-orange mini dress on both cheeks and started chatting away with her. A few moments later, some guy came up and randomly started dancing with Cami, leading her to the dance floor. With a sigh, Mystery Girl walked back to the bar and took a huge gulp of her drink.

"Hitting it pretty hard there uh-"

"Chloe. Ahah yeah, my friend Cami always takes me to parties of her friends and ends up ditching me to hook up with randoms. It sucks," she sighed heavily, then glancing up and fixing her piercing eyes on him.

"What school do you go to?"

"Gloringham. You?"

"Spencer. I'm a senior?"

"Wait I recognize you. Aren't you in that group of boys, Ipswich something?"

"Yeah, "the Sons of Ipswich." Its gay, I know, but we've known eachother since we were little and our families have been tight since like the 17th century so we've kinda earned the name ."

"Interesting," she said with a giggle.

"So why'd you come if you knew she'd blow you off?" he asked curiously. He never usually cared about girl's feelings, just what base they'd go to, but he was seriously interested with Chloe, which scared him.

"A party is a party. Besides, I've gotten tight with some Spencer girls so we chill all the time now. There they are now!" she cried, her eyes jolting over to see a pack of girls table dancing, and was about to dash after them, when she spun around and said "besides there are _always_ hot guys to meet at Spencer," with a grin creeping across her face. "Here's my number," she said grabbing a pen from her Juicy Couture clutch and scribbled her number on his back hand. "Later," she said and with that dashed off to table-dance with some girls he recognized from his Algebra class.

With a grin of his own on his face, Reid rushed of to tell Tyler of his hot new score. And he didn't even use his powers once!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb couldn't help smiling whenever he looked at Sarah. She was so sweet and innocent, yet extremely full of life. She was one of the only people that could actually make him laugh and have a good time.

"Stop starring at me!" she laughed. "Come on, let's dance!"

She dragged him over to the dance floor and they began to playfully grind on the dance floor. Nobody but Sarah could _ever_ get Caleb to dance.

"How about we go on a drive and then take you back, it's already two," he said after a while.

"Fine," she sighed, with a hint of laughter. "Party-Pooper."

"That's me," he laughed, and the two walked out of the summer mansion, hand in hand.

As the drove through the dark pathway in the woods, rays of moonlight shone down upon them and Sarah couldn't help feel protected with Caleb right beside her. Not only his strength, but his love for her that would make him do anything to protect her. His warm smile, a smile he rarely gave to anyone else, made her want to melt. However, as he drove along the dark road, she could see fear glistening in his eyes and a drop of sweat gliding down his cheek.

"You're still afraid of Chase, aren't you?" she said gently.

"No," he said nervously, giving her a weak smile. "Well yeah I guess. I mean it just creeps me out how they never found his body and all."

"Don't worry, Caleb. He's not coming back, you killed him, remember?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "And what makes it worse is how I got you into this whole mess, and put you in life-threatening danger. I'm just so sorry."

A grin crept across Sarah's face. "Don't worry, it has its benefits," she laughed, looking teasingly at Caleb, who laughed, as they drove up to the dorm building.

As Sarah and him got out of the car, a man who they didn't recognize was leaving the building. He had shoulder length shaggy tawny hair and a beard and wore a long black caught.

"You kids out club-hoping?" he joked as he walked over to the car.

"No, not here in Ipswich," Sarah laughed. "Are you our new history teacher?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she grinned. "I'm Sarah Wenham and this is Caleb Danvers."

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, well I'll be looking forward to having you both in my class," and with that, he walked towards his car and drove away.

"He seems nice," said Sarah.

"Yeah," replied Caleb, his voice sounding very distracted. "Did he look a little familiar to you?"


	3. The Dirty Little Secret

Chapter Three- The Dirty Little Secret

It was the day of the big swim meet as Pogue Parry waited both eagerly and nervously for his race. He looked up in the stands to see his girlfriend, Kate Tunney, who blew him a kiss. After the whole thing with Chase in which he almost lost her- both as a girlfriend and her life- he told her his deepest secret, him and the Sons of Ipswich's powers. At first she was a little freaked out, but she soon accepted it and their relationship was never better. Pogue could admit to be the jealous type when it came to Kate's occasional flirting with other boys, but she soon changed her ways and he didn't want to mess up.

It was Caleb's race now and as he walked by Pogue whispered in his ear, "Kick their bitch-asses."

"For sure," Caleb said with a laugh.

As he got in his diving stance he looked at his opponent to the left, a strong-face guy with shaggy blonde hair. Caleb smiled and the guy gave him a devious wink in reply. Caleb rolled his eyes. Past the blonde boy were the rest of the racers, each looking more timid and weak then the last. He heard the announcers voice echo across the pool room "men's freestyle," and he rubbed his hands together anxiously, ready to win this.

With the screech of the whistle, the five boys gracefully dived into the water and began swimming as fast as possible; Caleb already a few feet ahead of his opponents.

Near the door to the boys locker room watched Reid and Tyler, already wet from their last race, each with a towel hanging limply around their necks. Reid looked up into the stands and as he scanned them he suddenly saw Chloe, chatting away with the girls sitting next to her. Eagerly, he whacked Tyler on the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Look dumb-ass! It's Chloe! The chick I told you about!" Reid said, pointing up into the stands at the tanned girl with sleek brown hair in a loose side ponytail.

"Damn! How did you score that?" Tyler replied, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Please, no girl can resist my charm!"

Tyler laughed, earning another whack on the head.

The determined Caleb kept swimming, his strong arms pushing the water back with great waves. One more lap and he was done. As he started to feel weak, he pushed him self that more harder, the swoosh of the water and the cheers of the crowds filling his ears. With one more forceful stoke he made it. Bring his head up from under the water, his blood-shot eyes from the chlorine could see Sarah in the crowd of cheering Spenser students and hear her cheering the loudest. She then dashed over to him, carefully trying not to slip into the water, got on her knees and gave him a huge kiss, Caleb still in the water. The judge came over to them and told them "not during the meet."

"I love the way you get excited after every time I win a race," he laughed as him, Sarah, and the rest of the gang walked towards Tyler's Hummer after the swim meet.

A chilling breeze rustled in the leaves and the sky was covered in pale grey clouds, with parts of black-blue sky peeking through. The wind was icy against the boys damp hair and slapped there face leaving behind a frosty sting.

"Well excuse me if I think five wins in one day for a person who had five races is a big accomplishment," she said, kissing Caleb on the cheek.

"Oh, cut it out" moaned Tyler.

"Hey, don't be jealous because we all have women of our own," said Reid.

"Me and Caleb have 'women', you don't," laughed Pogue.

"Wanna bet on that? Ask Tyler. I met someone at the party last night, Chloe, and she gave me her number!"

"Now that's what I call an accomplishment- for Reid anyways," Kate smirked, the rest of the gang laughing in agreement.

"Very funny, but I have proof! She was at the game today."

"So why didn't you talk to her. Yeah know, introduce us to her," asked Sarah with a grin.

"Um… I wanted to give her some space… besides she looked…uh… busy," Reid replied. "Besides, I'm going to call her tonight to go out to dinner and then meet you guys later, with her-" but he was interrupted by a call behind them.

"Yo, Sarah!"

She spun around to see a boy with tanned skin and gelled black hair which was spiked up. He had large emerald-green eyes and wore dark jeans worn around the knees and an un-zipped black hoodie. Her eyes widened with both confusion and fear, as she looked at Caleb. His hands were casually in his pockets and he had an ring on his left eye-brow.

"Jordan- uh, what are you doing here?" she stuttered, looking from him back to Caleb.

"My parents transferred me over to Gloringham, I only agreed because I knew you moved here also and I know this kid from when I lived in Miami that also goes Spenser- Aaron Abbot," he said, then turned to Caleb, scanning him from head to toe, his nose wrinkled.

"Uh, Jordan, this is my new boyfriend, Caleb," she said nervously.

"Is that so?" he said suspiciously, raising one pierced eyebrow.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Sarah, don't worry," and with a sly grin, he caught up with Aaron Abbot, Caleb's worst enemy, who turned around a shot Caleb the same sly grin.

"This _can't _be happening," groaned Sarah, and the others starred at her, full of questions.

"So are you going to tell me who _he_ is or what?" Kate asked, lying across her bed, watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

"Who who is?" replied Sarah shyly as she rummaged through her and Kate's shared closet, filled with the latest in designer clothes Kate had gotten. She finally decided on a pair of metallic gold peep-toe heels, a pair of dark Rock and Republic jeans, a lacy baby-doll top, and the Chanel clutch Kate had gotten her for her birthday. She _had_ to look good with her special date with Caleb tonight.

"Oh come on! The guy at the meet today who caused that huge awkward moment," said Kate, flicking off the TV. "Spill!"

"Okay, fine. But only because you bought me this clutch which I am forever grateful for!"

"No problem! You loved it, I had the cash, it's what rich friends do," she laughed. "Now spill!"

"Okay, he's my ex-boyfriend from Boston."

"Please, I already knew _that_. Give me the really juice!"

"I'm getting there! Okay, so we dated for a few months and it was getting pretty serious, when I found out he hooked up with another girl at a party. I was devestaded, and immediately dumped him. He tried to get me back, but I wouldn't listen. A month before I came to Spencer, I was at another party, where I saw him. He caused me so much pain that I though I should have a little revenge, so I hooked up with him, just to tease him, and then told him I was leaving Boston. I would never normally do that, I'm just not that mean, but in this case, it was just to hard to resist! I went off to laugh with my friends, and never saw him since."

"Damn Sarah, who knew you were such a tough little bitch! Good for you!" laughed Kate. "Man, this could cause some drama!"

"Tell me about it," sighed Sarah as she put on her MAC eye shadow and applied her Bumble and Bumble hair gel.

"Oh, by the way, we are getting a new roommate," Kate said as she lazily flipped through _People_ magazine.

"Are you serious? That's so crazy! What's her name?" Sarah asked eagerly, plopping down on the bed beside her roommate.

"Natalie something," Kate replied, looking at her watch. "And you are going to be late for your date!"

"It's no big deal," Caleb assured his friends as they lay sprawled across Tyler and Reid's room- Reid lying on the bed; Tyler on its edge, and Pogue on the beanbag chair- watching him rock on Guitar Hero, his strong fingers pushing the buttons more violently then usual. "She'll tell me who he is tonight, I'm sure of it," but really these words were more assurance to himself then his nagging friends as the sounds of_ Through Fire and Flames_ filled the room.

"Dude, they _totally _have history," teased Reid, his eyes fixated with a hypnotized gaze on the TV screen as the notes came flooding down.

"Yeah man, there ain't no denying it," laughed Tyler, sitting on the edge of the bed, anxious for his turn.

"Chill guys, its no big deal. What's in the past is in the past," said Pogue maturely.

"Thank you!" smiled Caleb.

"Though I'm sure he nailed her!" Reid cried out, causing a r oar of laughter among Tyler and Pogue.

"Fk off," smirked Caleb, "I'm not going to rush things with Sarah, she's special to me."

"Isn't that sweet?" Reid cooed mockingly.

"Reid, I don't see you getting action lately," implied Pogue, pushing him off the bed, causing an eruption of laughter for Tyler.

"Hey! Things are going pretty well for me and Chloe," he shot back, bouncing back up off the floor, combing his fingers nervously through his champagne blonde hair.

"Okay, prove it! Call her right now," exclaimed Tyler excitedly as Caleb handed him over the guitar.

"Listen, I gotta run for my date with Sarah but don't call Reid's mystery girl without me hear to have a good laugh," he said as he walked out the door. "Peace, boys", his voice echoed from the hallway, and a sudden chill filled the room.


	4. The Cliffhanger

Chapter Four- The Cliff Hanger

Sarah gazed up at the stars sprinkled like tiny crystals across the clear, midnight blue sky as she waited for Caleb to pick her up for her date. It was surprisingly warm for an October night and though she was excited to spend a night with Caleb, there was a nervous itch in her heart that could not be soothed. The rustling of the leaves echoed across the campus as students rushed to their cars to drive off to the Dells or wherever that night's party was being held. A cold breeze suddenly swept through her, sending goosebumps up her bare arms. Though she really did love Spenser, there was just something a little eerie about it that she couldn't place her finger on. Maybe it was the haunting gothic buildings that always loomed over her, or the feeling that someone was always watching her and she could not escape it, or the fact that her new boyfriend and his best friends were all warlocks.

"Miss me?"

She spun around to see Caleb looking down at her, with a warm smile spread across his perfect face, which sent chills up her spine.

"Maybe," she said with a laugh, and tugging his hand, they went off into the night together.

--

"You can open your eyes now," Caleb said smoothly as he removed his strong hands from her eyes, revealing that the starry night sky that wrapped around just as his body was wrapped around hers. She looked down to see waves crashing against a cliff and realized they were sitting on top of it overlooking a perfect view of the water and a glowing moon which hung low in the star-studded night sky. Across the crinkling waves she could see the shore line with the comforting lights of houses and buildings reflecting on the waters. She spun around and looked up to Caleb's grinning face with a milky glow cast upon it by the moonlight. Behind him was a picnic table with a variety of candles surrounding it. She couldn't help but let out a little squeal of joy as she wrapped arms around him.

"Caleb, how did you know?"

"So I might have read you English description paper on your favourite dream, thought it would be cute."

"Caleb it's more than cute its," she said breathlessly, "Perfect."

"There's more," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling a tiny silver chain out. As he put it around her wrist she could see that the chains were in the shape of tiny stars, each studded with a diamond. "Sarah, this bracelet is a symbol to you of how I will do anything to protect you." And with that, her lips met his as they kissed passionately, the crash of the waves echoing from below and the stars twinkling down on them. To bad he didn't know she'd need his protection so soon.

--

"What happened?" questioned Sarah as Caleb's car came to a sudden halt. The light from the headlights blared forward revealing a familiar valley surrounded by woods. They were at the Dells, but nobody was there. A huge bonfire was up in its center, its flames casting a firey glow across the trees that surrounded it.

"I donno, it just stopped," Caleb said confused, pressing his foot on the gas several times then trying to restart the car. "One sec, let me go check the engine, he said stepping out, and mouthing a "sorry" to her.

"I'll come," she said, leaping out with him.

Caleb starred at the engine for a while, then asked Sarah to come see for herself.

"Caleb, you know I know absolutely nothing about cars," she said with a smile, but bent over anyways, playfully shaking her butt.

He laughed, and as she rose she hurred the scream of over a hundred drunk teenagers yelling, "SURPRISE," from the valley below and a blast of techno music as well, causing Sarah to let out a little squeal.

She looked down to see most of the Spenser senior class and kids from Gloringham, Rivergold, and even some from the public schools. And at this site, her jaw dropped.

"You did all this?" she said, looking up into Caleb's warm brown eyes.

"Any thing for you," he said, kissing her forehead.

Then she saw Kate, rushing up the hill, occasionally stumbling on her Manalo Blahnik stilettos, with Pogue, Reid, and Tyler behind her.

"Happy birthday babe!" she screeched, giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Sarah, happy 18th," Pogue said giving her a hug along with Reid and Tyler.

"A kiss for me?" winked Reid.

"Ahah nice try," she said with a grin as she hugged him.

The gang ran down to the core of the Dells for Sarah to great the rest of her guests. Everyone's faces were lit up with a warm glow from the blazing fire that they danced around as a remix of "Love is Gone" flowed through the air, their Grey Goose bottles close at hand. It was twelve o'clock and the night had just begun.

Reid searched the party for Chloe. By her flirtatious giggles on the phone, he could tell she was excited to come and see him so where was she?

"Wow, you Spenser kids sure through one hell of a party."

He spun around to see Chloe, smiling deviously at him. Tousled into loose curls, her dark hair seemed to dance in the wind to the beat of the music. She wore a gold Ed Hardy dress which just covered her elbows went mid-thigh, showing off her smooth tan legs lengthened by her strappy black heels.

"It's the lack of parenting and excess of booze," smiled a surprised Reid, trying to be witty.

"I see," she said, twirling a strand of her glossy hair between her manicured fingers. "So, where are these friends you speak of?"

"Follow me, my lady," he replied, taking her hand, which felt cold in his, and lead her towards the group by the bonfire which towered over them.

"Really bad joke," she giggled, causing Reid to spin around and shot her a playful dirty look.

As Reid approached, Caleb, Sarah, and the gang spun around, each one of their jaws dropping at the sight of Chloe.

"How the hell did Reid score her?" Pogue whispered in a hushed tone to Tyler.

"I have no idea, but I want one!" whined Tyler, making Pogue slap him on the head.

"Guys, this is Chloe. Chloe this is Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, Kate, and the birthday girl Sarah," Reid announced proudly.

"That's defiantly not his grandmothers name," Caleb smirked, causing an eruption of laughter among them as a confused Chloe kissed Sarah and Kate on the cheeks.

"Now your Gone" came blasting through the air, and Kate gave a little squeal, grabbed Pogue's hand and rushed to the dance floor."

As Pogue hold her close to his body as they danced to the beat of the music, Kate realized how much she really did love me. Sure, she did go off and flirt with other boys, but she only did that because she knew that Pogue would always take care of her and she had taken advantage of that when it came to Chase, for by letting him come to close to her, she had not only almost lost her life, but Pogue's as well. She always was a free spirit, but she enjoyed having Pogue's strong arms wrapped around her, giving her a sense of home and security.

Jordan Meteyo gazed over Sarah's birthday party from the hill above, Aaron by his side. Her blonde hair flying in the wind as she danced with that swim jock- it made him sick. She belonged to him, she always would. Sure he had screwed up and she had a right to do what she did, but they were meant to be together and he would get her back at all costs.

"Let's roll," he grinned with a scheming smile creeping across his face. After all, every party needs a crasher.

--

"I remember you used to dip a little lower," Sarah heard from behind her. Spinning around Caleb she saw Jordan, with Aaron, Mitch, and Jesse behind him, looking her up and down.

"I think you should back off," said Caleb, a little too defensively, as he stepped in from of Sarah.

"What? You think you're hard? You want to mess with me?" smirked Jordan, staring Caleb down as his band of follows snickered from behind him.

With a dry laugh, Caleb replied, "I don't think so, wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all the girls here tonight."

"Oh, its on," Jordan snarled through his gritted teeth,

"I don't think so," Pogue said rushing over at the sight and stepping in between them, putting a hand on each of their chests to keep them separated.

"I'm cool, I'm cool. All I wanted to do was warn you that this chick you got a thing for is a big a slut as they can get," he said with a smile directly at Sarah. Nice start on winning her back.

"That's it!" yelled Caleb clenched teeth, but Sarah stepped in front of front of him, looking him strait in the eyes.

"Don't do this, please, just don't," she said softly, her eyes glazed with moist tears.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna bother," he said, trying to smile and waved his hand in a "forget about it" manner, as he took a step to walk away. "You're not worth it."

"And apparently neither is Sarah," coughed Aaron.

"Its fine, Caleb, just stay away from them," Sarah said in a soft whisper.

"Oh, to bad he doesn't know why you want him away from us so bad," laughed Jordan, and Sarah shot him a piercing look of anger, her face red with a combination of fear and embarrassment. "So apparently known of your new friends know your dirty little secret, and it ain't you hooking up with me the night before you left for revenge if that's what she already told you. Just don't forget Sarah, I know your past, and its gonna change your future, babe."

Caleb shot back to face Jordan, stepping in front of Pogue and Sarah, and with a fist pulsing with rage, punched Jordan strait across the face.

Jordan gave a weak laugh as he brushed his fingers against his lip and looked down at the blood. "Oh now its on."

Caleb looked back to see that Sarah was gone and his heart seemed to stop. What had he done? But it was too late, the fight had begun. Reid and Tyler charged Jesse and Mitch like bulls as Aaron took on Pogue. Jordan looked around for Caleb but in the blink of an eye he was gone, and the fight was encircled by a group of encouraging teenagers, the glow from the fire on their faces reflecting their passion.

--

Racing past the trees which loomed above him, Caleb searched for Sarah with only the occasional moon beams through the trees to guide him. He didn't understand why she bailed, and what that Jordan kid held over her, but he didn't care as long as she was safe, and that feeling was long gone.

Sarah stumbled through the woods; the warmth she felt earlier that night was replaced by cool shots of wind which crept up her arm. She thought she had gotten away from her past, but it clearly had followed her. That stupid, foolish, regretful thought shoved back into her mind. Sleeping with Talan, Jordan's best friend, was a mistake. At the time, it seemed so perfect. She had just walked in on him with another girl, and was devastated because she knew it wasn't the first time that he had cheated on her. Seeing it with her own eyes, however, made in a thousand times worse, like a knife stabbing her heart endlessly. Crying alone in the bedroom of some random kid's house, she was comforted by Talan. It started with just one kiss, and ended with her clothes rumbled on the bedroom floor and her virginity gone forever. It was so complicated, so confusing- it made her sick. Then she gave Jordan that last promising kiss on the night, and left Boston forever. She had almost forgot about it, with her knew life in Ipswich, but the regret of her stupid impulses had come back to haunt her.

"Hello Sarah," a cool breeze whispered behind her and a bony poke on the nape of her neck. Letting out a tiny screech she whirled around to see the endless darkness of the woods, gray shading crawling up the trees from the moonlight and Caleb running towards her from within the woods. Then she felt the tug of her hair and then sudden falling. Screaming, crying- she say an estuary of water, cliffs surrounding her, and rock jabbing up like dozens of knives as she grew closer and closer and the sound of Caleb's cry for her.

--

Caleb had reached the end off the woods, the very place where he and the Covenant escaped the cops the previous month. He saw Sarah, and a dark figure behind her, reaching up a finger to her neck.

"Sarah!" he screamed, charging at the creature. With a single, swift movement it spun around her so he could see its ghost-white face and eyes as black as the night smile at him, as it pulled her down off the cliff.


	5. The Funny Little Feeling

Chapter Five- The Funny Little Feeling

With a swift sprint, Caleb reached the edge of the cliff and turning his eyes black thereby aquiring his powers, and dived down after Sarah and the creature which grasped her tightly. However, this dive was not like those in a swim race or a practice. No, it was a dive of matters of life and death for the one he loved most, and whatever it took, he had to save her. It was all happening so quickly. He quickened his speed, the wind tearing at his face, as he cried, "Sarah!"

It was then he noticed the creature that clung onto her was gone, therefore she would shortly die if he couldn't do anything about it. Gaining on her, he could see the tears streaming down her face and hear her cry for him. Reaching out for her, he clasped onto her icy cold hand, and pulled her in, hugging her in a tight embrace. Then, he turned vertically, and they landed softly at the tip of a rock.

There was a sudden calming relief, the only noises heard were the smooth rush of the water echoing against the cliffs and the sobs and breathes of Sarah.

"It's okay," he said soothingly." I'm here to protect you."

--

More coming soon! Get ready for an exciting twist


End file.
